Diaries of a young girl
by Emmett And Bella
Summary: ONE SHOT! Edward and Alice find a girl name Bella Swan's diary in their attic It strangely includes the Cullen's names, especially Edwards, although he can' remember her. The diary contains childhood sweethearts also. What happens when a strange brunette comes to town? NOT MY PLOT ):


**So this is a one shot made by yours truly. No the plot aint mine...but i have permission to use it. So just review, so yeah! **

******Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, all of it, even Edward (sobs quietly)All I do is simply play around with her characters, as though they are my puppets. (its actually quite fun!) I only own Old Woman and Old man. You will meet them later in the book. No copy right or fragment intended. All rights reserved. **

" Edward!" Alice calls out.

I was playing a Debussy Sonata. I groaned but replied.

" What?" I said.

"Look what I found!"

I got up and walked towards her. She was holding two very old and rusty looking books. I pried open the first page. It said 'property of Bella Swan, 1912'.

"Put it back. Let's respect her privacy."

"But she's dead," Alice complained.

"Fine."

She squealed out in joy.

"Guys come in."

They have already heard everything, due to their vampire hearing. It was almost impossible to keep a secret. Well, not for Edward. he was a mind reader. That actually helped alot, so he can escape when Alice plans another shopping trip. Oh dear god help us.

"Let's read it!" Rosalie said.

"I'll read first!" Alice complied.

She cleared her throat and began.

**Hello Diary, My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I am 10 years old.**

"So very young." Esme murmured.

Alice continued.

**My best friends names are Angela and Edward.**

"Oooooh." Emmet yelled. Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "There are more then one Edward's in the world, smart one!" Emmet crossed his arms and pushed out his bottom lip. Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes. We all looked away.

" Can I read now?" Rosalie said.

Alice handed her the diary.

**Angela Webber is a smart and very fun person, when she wasn't shy. Edward Anthony Masen is very polite and but fun. He always nows how to make me laugh.**

"Edward hooks up at age 10!" Emmett laughed.

He patted his back. Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of his head to silence him and he hissed out in pain. Esme took the book.

**Edward is coming over today and I can't wait. Now instead of that fuzzy felling I get when I'm around him, I get this weird tingling feeling and I suddenly am very shy. Do I like him? I don't know. Does he like me? I highly doubt it.**

Emmett wolf whistled. Carlisle was rubbing his chin in anticipation, while Esme played with her wedding ring. Jasper sat by Alice, with his hand intertwined in hers. Rosalie looked curious. Emmet was being just plain stupid. But Edward, well, he was still trying to remember who she was.

"How do I forget?" He thought out loud.

"Don't worry, I don't remember anything either." Alice reassured him.

Jasper took the book from his hands and began to read.

**Today was a bad day. I came home from the Mistress's and tripped on my way into the house.**

**"Walk like a lady." Her mother said.**

**"You think I'm trying to trip." I asked.**

**She shook her head.**

**"Nonsense child. Stop sticking your head in a book all day and come help me."**

**" I finished all my chores." I reminded her.**

**She slapped me hard across my face. I went upstairs. I'll just wait till Edward gets here. As I remembered this, all my worries were gone. I would take a nap until Edward comes, then I will tell him what happened. My candle is running out. Good bye diary. I'll come back and tell you how it went with Edward tomorrow.**

Everyone was quiet. "How awful. Who hits there children?" Esme said. "I don't like the mom." Rosalie said. "Me either." Then everyone burst out laughing.

**Alice POV:**

We continued to read, but not without Edward trying to stop us.

"Ok!" I yelled, trying to get their attention.

"All in favor of continuing raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands except Edward.

"Haha 6 to 1, Edward. Let's read!

**"Dear Diary,**

**Today is my birthday; I am finally closer to Edward's age! But unfortunately, I came down with the sniffles (cold) and had to stay in bed. My loyal friend Angela had got me another diary, which was light blue, cased in leather and studded with artificial jewelry. I loved it! By the end of the day though I thought Edward wouldn't come.**

**Again I had to go over to my window and close it; the cold wind air was always coming up. My mother didn't like Edward, she knew he was very polite, but thought that one day he would just burst. I knew differently.**

**I would have to turn in soon and blow out my candle, looking up at my ceiling I noticed how torn up my old ceiling was. It was then I heard three rasps at my window. I expected it to be tree branch thumping against my window like usual so I ignored it. Then I heard a soft voice calling my name.**

**What? I originally thought**

**That voice belonged to someone-**

**Edward!**

**I ran to the window and opened it, he tumbled it. I tried to close the window but a gust of wind entered. Oh, I was really tired, but Edward came to me. He told me how my mother wouldn't let him in. Excuse my French, but oh dang it mother! Why must you ruin everything?**

**He held something behind his back. I had gone to sit on my bed. He told me to close my eyes.**

"OOOOOO" Emmett yelled everyone shushed him.

I firmly believe that Emmett was dropped on his head as a baby, which was the only logical excuse. I handed the book to Carlisle, whose turn it was to read.

**I remember closing my eyes and feeling something creamy but mushy, then opening my eyes. Oh! Edward had brought me a slice of cake. "This is delicious Edward!" I quote**

**He simply nodded his head. He puts down the platter. I felt a little upset how he didn't take my thanks at first but let me quote our conversation to you.**

**'"That wasn't your birthday present silly Bella."' He was twelve and I only eleven he seemed to forget that**

**'"Then why did you bring the cake." I asked.**

**"I heard you were sick."**

**"And…."**

**"I didn't want you to taste bad when I give you your birthday present. Now, close your eyes."' There, done how sweet is this of him**

**I silently obeyed. Laying down on the bed, waiting for my present, peeked a little obviously. I felt a quick peck on my lips, and then he was gone. If he left, did that mean he didn't like me? I began to tear up a bit. Why did I cry over this?**

**Edward appeared next to me; he wrapped his arms around me and shushed me. We both sat on the bed, I will quote again or I will do Edward Injustice.**

**'"Now silly girl, why are you crying?"**

**"I thought y-you left b-because you didn't l-like me."**

**"Why would I do that?"**

**"Because I am silly and as plain as sod. You should look at all the other girls."**

**"Now, now silly Bella. Are you blind? At church, you basically have all the boys just drooling at you!"**

**"So...still best friends?"**

**"Forever and ever." '**

**When he intertwined his pinkie with mine and I felt complete again for a strange reason.**

The whole family laughed at Edward.

"You were such a good boy Edward." Esme said.

"Still don't remember?" I asked and he shook his head. Suddenly I had a vision, I saw a brunette girl, who looked a little like the girl on the diary cover. I looked at her eyes, what? They weren't brown as she described in the diary so beautifully, they were golden. I gasped aloud. The whole family looked at me.

"What?" Esme said

"Guys, I have something to say." Everyone perked up.

"Bella."

"Bella? What about Bella?" Edward asked curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Bella's still alive." I said.

"So, what it she? Like 95 years old?" Emmett boomed and he confirmed my 'dropped on the head suspicions.'

"No, no, no."

Edward looked at me in disbelief; he understood what I was going at.

"Bella's a vampire." I finished. Everyone stared at me with their mouths open in shock. "And, she's moving to Forks." I said.

"When?" Rosalie said.

I checked back. "In around two months."

**Dear Diary,**

**It has been 2 years since my birthday! I am now 13. Edward acted like he never even kissed me. Maybe he was to embarrassed? I am sorry I didn't right for so long. Mother took my book away. When she left the house, which she rarely does, I snuck back in and took the diary. My wretched mother, Renée had hit me many times with a wire rope. Today, I had went past the limits! But, it was worth it!**

**I had barely seen Edward. Maybe once a month or so. One day it began pouring outside and Edward and I decided to play in the rain. We splashed each other for an hour. I had even gotten some mud in his mouth.**

**With this, he pushed me to the ground. Gently, of course.**

**When I got home, My mother was to disgusted to even slap me. So, she waited until I was done. I went downstairs and she waited with the rope. My father never knew about this of course. She began to whack my back, hard. From the window, I saw Edward approaching the house.**

**Please don't come in, I thought, as my silent tears streaked my face.**

**He did.**

**"Get your filthy hands off of her!" He yelled.**

**"How dare y-" She was interrupted as he took the rope from her hand and threw it to the side. He grabbed my hand and we ran**

**out of the house. We entered his home, but no one was home. He was now 14 and I 13. Was it undignified to be alone? Oh well.**

**When did I ever care?**

**We sat down. There was nothing to do. He sat on the ground, and I sat across from him. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat for him. I heard his stomach growl. He came in.**

**"What are you going to do?" He asked.**

**"Make you some food." I replied.**

**"Wait a second."**

**"Yes,?"**

**"What's tomorrow?"**

**"The 25th of May. Why do you ask?"**

**"Your birthday!"**

**"Oh ya! I completely forgot! Wait, where are your folks?"**

**"Oh um they went to Chicago. They will be there for about 2 months. My Father's an abolitionist. Any way, it's almost 11 pm! You need help cooking?**

**"No thanks!"**

**With that, I could only find bread and cheese. This will do for now.**

**Till midnight I laughed at all his jokes, and we imitated the other kids. Around 11:55 I asked him where I**

**would be sleeping. He said he would take the couch and I the bed.**

**I got up and went up the stairs. We would be sleeping in the same room. Me, in the same room as a boy?**

**Well...**

**I got out of the rest room and tripped. I waited for the floor to hit my head. It never did. Edward had caught me.**

**"Guess what time is it?"**

**"Ummmmm"**

**"12:00! It's your birthday and I have a gift for you!"**

**"You know I don't like g-" M**

**My voice was muffled as Edward kissed me. It wasn't like the one 2 years ago. This one was nice and slow and**

**romantic. I almost melted in his arms. When we stopped, I noticed I was still in his lap. I was quiet. I didn't know what to say.**

**"So..." I tried to think of something to say. Oh! I got it...**

**"So...where's my birthday present?" I said. Wait-that was rude! I gasped at what I said.**

**Edward chuckled.**

**"No it's all right. My present for you is...well, you sure you want it? He said, obviously nervous.**

**I nodded my head vigorously.**

**"Okwellyourbirthdaypresentisthatiloveyoudon'thateme..." He said quickly.**

**"Edward I can't hear you. Slower." I giggled.**

**"OK, well...OK I can do this. OK...ummm, well you see is that..."**

**I nodded my head, encouraging him on.**

**"I love you." He finished quickly.**

**But before I could reply, he crashed his lips on mine. I was stunned. He saw me not kissing him back and pulled away, his features looking pained. He looked away. But I grabbed his neck and turned his head and made him look at me.**

**"I'm sor- He tried to say, but I already pulled his head down and kissed him again, harder then before. I could feel him smile against my lips. I've never done this before. He pushed his tongue against my teeth and I opened them for him.**

**WARNING LEMONS ( THEY DIDN'T LIVE AS LONG AS NOW SO THEY HAD TO GET MARRIED AT A YOUNG AGE! )**

**We stayed like that for a a few minutes, but had to pull back in order to breathe. His face was flushed. I was blushing to hard.**

**"That was amazing." He said.**

**I nodded my head, embarrassed. I looked down to hide my blush. I was surprised when Edward lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes.**

**"Never hide your blush. It's beautiful."**

**We began to kiss again standing up. His hand trailed from my butt, up to under my shirt. He unclasped my brassiere (bra back then) and threw it on the floor. His hands trailed my now hardened nipples. How could one boy do this to me. But oh! Did it feel good. I took his shirt off for him, while he did mine.**

**He stared at my now bare breasts. He grabbed them as squeezed them both. We were lying on his parents bed now, me under him.**

**While we kissed, he was squeezing my breasts, tugging on my nipple and every now and then caressing them.**

**His lips trailed down my neck. He kissed the trail in between my boobs while his right hand tight on my butt, and his left on my right breast. After a while, he lifted his head and picked up my right book. His tongue darted at it, licked and sucking it. I moaned out in pleasure. He did the same to my other.**

**I rubbed my core against his dick.**

**He pulled my pants off and his to. I pulled down his boxers and grabbed his 'little friend'. I nipped at the tip, then pulled it. It entered my mouth. I got the whole thing down my throat, before I heard Edward moan. "Sabrina could never do this to me."**

**"Wait...who was Sabrina?"**

**Dear Diary,**

**I could not believe what was happening.**

**First, Edward and I were sharing a blissful moment. Then, he mentioned a name. A girl named 'Sabrina'. Who in the world is Sabrina? Surely, he wasn't talking about Sabrina Reynolds, that retched girl! I never want to see his face again!**

**What was that noise?**

**Oh don't mind that.**

**flashback***

**"Bella, please come out! Please!" Edward begged. I had ran into the bathroom and closed the door. I was to disgusted with him. I was stifling my own sobs.**

**I heard him. He continued to bang on the door. When will this boy ever give up? Doesn't he see I never want to see his face again?! Was that so hard to understand. Now, it was quiet. I peered through the open crack. I had been here for a few hours.**

**He fell asleep.**

**My plan: I was going to leave and stay with my friend, Mary Alice Brandon. She was a short girl, and very hyper. Sometimes, she reminds me of those myths, what do you call them?**

**Ah!**

**Fairies. Or pixies. All the same! **

**I know how silly of me. Mary has been sent to an Asylum and I must help her. Her mother sent her! How very selfish and rude of her, don't you think? Anyway, back to the point. I needed to get her out of their! She needs my help.**

**How she ended up their?**

**Their was a county fair, but Alice told her mother not to go. She said the mayor would get shot and so would 6 other people. Turns out she was right, so her mother thought of her as crazy! I know, how so very cruel and mean of her.**

**End of flashback***

**I opened the door quietly, trying not to wake him. I took two steps, before tripping again. Like the last time, two cold hard hands caught me. I peered into my saviors eyes.**

**Oh no.**

**Not again.**

**Edward.**

**I was going to End it here but I'm in a a good mood because i got 4 more reviews, so keep em' coming. They really motivate me!**

**"It's me!" Alice gasped. Jasper just pulled her tightly to him.**

**"Eddie's in trouble! Eddie's in trouble!" Emmett yelled. The whole house shook at his booming voice. Rosalie hissed at him, then smiled adoringly at Edward.**

**"Don't mind my idiotic husband." She said, pulling her lips into a tight smile. Emmett pulled her into his big arms, and she sighed and laid head against his chest. Edward suddenly got up and left the room. But before that, Alice gasped. She had another vision.**

**vision***

**Edward runs up to Isabella and begins to hug her tightly. Bella peers at us for behind him, her face covered in confusion. Edward was overly excited that he has found his mate, Bella.**

**But Bella still didn't understand a thing that was going on. Edward couldn't keep it in. He burst out of joy. He was lonely for a whole century. I could understand how he feels.**

**"Bella! I've missed you so much!" Edward says.**

**"I would have missed you to...If I knew who you were. And how do you know my name?" She says, looking at all of us. "Mary!" She yells out.**

**She runs up to me and gives me a hug.**

**Edward looks at us, then falls to the ground. What happened to him?**

**End***

**"Edward" I call out.**

**He looks at me.**

**"She doesn't remember you either." I say**

**Dear Diary,**

**So let me tell you what happened exactly:**

**I looked up into my saviors eyes.**

**Oh no.**

**Edward.**

**"Please Bella, let me explain. Sabrina was the girl my parents wanted to engage me with, but I wouldn't go with it. It's just I was thinking that it would be so much better if you were my wife instead. I love you more than everything. More tan my own blood and soul."**

**I was in tears in the end. I looked up into his eyes and they were sincere. Then, he drops me softly to the ground, and I stand up.**

**"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asks.**

**I raise my hands and put it on my nose to stop crying. I nod my head and softly whisper yes, still crying. He picks me up and whirls me around. He kissed my tears away.**

**I realized something.**

**We were going to start a family together.**

**He picks me up and puts me on his piano and begins to sing to me softly. (I know this song is from now but i love it so much and it reminded me of them Thanks!)**

**[Verse 1:]**

**Oh uh-huh**

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**

**I'll sail the world to find you**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**

**I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**[Chorus:]**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**You'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**[Verse 2:]**

**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**

**And you just can't fall asleep**

**I'll sing a song beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

**Every day I will remind you**

**Oooh**

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**[Chorus:]**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**You'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**

**You know...**

**[Chorus:]**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**You'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Ooooooh, oooohhh**

**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

**I was tired then. We went to go to bed. Sorry diary, but I'm not going to write in you for a looooonnnng time. I was going to be very busy now.**

**I'm and engaged women!**

**Good bye diary!**

**4 MONTHS LATER**

**Dear Diary,**

**My wedding is next month. I am crying so badly** **now, but I will join with Edward soon enough. Edward is down with Spanish Influenza, and the doctor, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, said he would not make it. I saw as he wheeled his 'dead body' away.**

**He was still breathing. And I know why. He was going to be a vampire.**

**I already learned this from myths. Because here I am, turned at 17.**

**I am still searching for my savior. I have been searching for 4 months. We can be together happily ever after. We will be united one day.**

**Goodbye Now.**

It stopped there.

Bella was coming. We got out of the house, one bye one. Edward saw her over the hill, coming down. 'I remember', we here him say softly.

Edward runs up to Isabella and begins to hug her tightly. Bella peers at us for behind him, her fa**c**e covered in confusion. Edward was overly excited that he has found his mate, Bella.

But Bella still didn't understand a thing that was going on. Edward couldn't keep it in. He burst out of joy. He was lonely for a whole century. I could understand how he feels.

"Bella! I've missed you so much!" Edward says.

"I would have missed you to...If I knew who you were. And how do you know my name?" She says, looking at all of us. "Mary!" She yells out.

She runs up to me and gives me a hug.

Edward looks at us, then falls to the ground. What happened to him?

She looks around.

"Doctor Cullen?" She murmurs. Carlisle nods his head.

"Carlisle," He said. Bella gave him a hug to.

"What's with him? Why is he on the ground like that?" She says, looking at Edward in pity. "You don't remember, he says softly. She shakes her head.

"All I remember from my human life was Mary, Doctor Cullen, Uncle Jasper, and that's it." She says softly, smiling at Jasper.

"Uncle Jasper?" He questions softly.

"Yep. In 1908 you left and joined the army. You came back 1912, only to say goodbye because you were turned into a vampire and it was no longer safe to be around us. Only I knew you were a vampire though, but I kept it a secret." She says, still smiling.

Everyone heads into the house. Except Edward. He grabs her by the elbow and brings her to the piano. He begins to hum, then starts to sing the song.

[Verse 1:]

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

[Chorus:]

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

[Verse 2:]

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

[Chorus:]

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

[Chorus:]

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

"You remember now?" He asks softly. She shakes her head. He was running out of ideas. He already brought her to her old house and the places she loved to be. There was only one thing left to do. He was going to bring her to the meadow.

He leads her towards there. In the middle she stops.

"Edward!" She yells and jumps into his arms.

They kiss and spend the rest of the day in their meadow. Edward will just learn how to share.

2 MONTHS LATER!

I soled graciousness at Edward across the room. He looks up at me and grinning pulls out a ring.

"Bella, will you marry me?" He asks.

"No." I say, and run out of the room and into the city. At human pace, I ran to the flower shop that I owned. That was 3 weeks ago.

I opened the door, and watered all the plants. An old man comes in and asks from 1 crimson red rose. I looked up at him puzzled, but do as he asks.

"I don't mean to pry, but why only 1 rose?" I ask him.

"25 years ago, I asked my girlfriend to marry me, and she said no, but it was because she wasn't ready. She gets hit by a car and dies a few days at the hospital. Her last words were, I say yes. Her favorite flower was a rose, and she kept one crimson red one in her hair every day. I'm visiting her grave now." He says, his eyes twinkling in memorability.

I nod my head, and close the store fast. "You made that mistake to huh" The man says. Yes I reply. "I didn't catch your name," I say.

"Edward, Edward Masen, same as my great grandfather, but he died at a very young age. " He says, then I leave.

Edward was playing his piano, and I run up to him and hug him as tightly as possible. He doesn't understand, but hugs me back, stroking my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as I dry sobbed.

"Edward, I want you to know, I do love you, but I'm not ready to get married just yet. I want you to know, I do plan to marry you someday." I tell him.

After that day, for the next 5 months, he still hasn't given up. He tried proposing 9 more times, only to be turned down to each one. It all happened at Alice wedding. We were dancing, with my arms wrapped around his next, and his hands around my waist. He pauses for a moment, the drops down on one knee. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you take pity on this poor soul and marry him?" H asks, grinning from side to side.

I look around. People are nodding at me and pushing me forward.

Alice screams from across the room,

"Just do it already! You promised I would plan your wedding!"

"Yes." I say, wrapping my arms around him, venom tears threatening to spill over. He picks me up and whirls me in a circle. Everyone begins to cheer and clap.

And here I am now. Telling my story. One of my new powers was reproducing, so Edward and have 3 beautiful kids, and Rosalie and Emmett have 6, while Alice and Jasper only asked for one, and Esme and Carlisle have 12! Wow! Edward and I have been married for 395 years now, and still in love as ever.

**So there you have it folks! Make sure to check out my other stories!**


End file.
